Los Juegos del Hambre: Rose Weasley
by itsBriella
Summary: Luego de la guerra, tras años de enfrentamientos, héroes como Harry Potter, Hermione y Ronald Weasley desaparecieron. Un Capitolio liderado por Lord Voldemort, formando los Juegos del Hambre. cuando Rose Weasley, hija de dos héroes, se presenta como voluntaria por su prima, la esperanza renace en el Mundo —anteriormente— Mágico. Ella será el Sinsajo que devolverá la esperanza.


Me desperté con el sonido de los pájaros cantar. Siempre he tenido un sueño muy ligero, así que no fue nada difícil que aquellas criaturas me despertaran sumamente temprano. De todas formas, aun si no tuviese un sueño ligero ya me habría despertado. Hoy es el día de la Cosecha, y nadie está relajado un día como este.

Mis primos han tenido mucha suerte. Los únicos que hay somos menores de edad somos James, Lucy, Albus, Lily, Hugo y yo. Los demás ya son mayores de edad, siendo los menores de ellos Roxanne y Louis con diecinueve. Sí, ellos. Tienen suerte de estar tranquilos de no estar en la Cosecha.

Al ser mi tía Ginny esposa de Harry Potter, fuimos enviados a la Veta, la zona pobre del distrito. Aquí todos son pobres, enclenques y desnutridos.

Mis demás primos y tías viven en la zona comercial del distrito. A ellos no les va mucho mejor, ya que todos en el Distrito 12 son pobres. Pero allá hay más oportunidades, como trabajar en los boticarios o en panaderías. Incluso mi prima Molly, de veintiuno, profesora en la escuela.

Aquí en la Veta los hombres solo tienen oportunidad de trabajar en las minas y las mujeres ser pagadas por quehaceres de la casa, como nuestra vecina Cho Chang.

Me coloqué mis zapatos de caza, sabía que James y Albus debían estarme esperando en la cocina. Me hice una coleta y me puse mi chaleco, saliendo con cuidado de que Lily ni Hugo se despertaran. Nosotros tres dormiamos juntos, y James, Albus, tía Ginny y los abuelos en otra. Sólo teníamos dos habitaciones, un baño, una pequeña cocina y una casi inexistente sala de estar. Pero era algo.

—Hey, Rose. Apresurate.

Era la voz de James. Se le notaba algo azorado, seguramente por el miedo que su madre se despertara. La tía Ginny siempre había sido renuente en cuanto a cazar o a pedir teselas. Pero no se da cuenta que, de no ser por eso, moriríamos de hambre con una rapidez impresionante.

James siempre había sido como un hermano mayor para mí. Junto a él podía sentirme protegida. No necesitaba que me protegieran, pero se sentía bien aquella calidez en el pecho. Aunque últimamente, desde que empezó a salir con Alice Abbott, una muchacha de la zona comercial, se había alejado críticamente de nosotros. Era bueno saber que aún iría a cazar con nosotros.

—No deberíamos ir hoy —dijo Albus, dudoso.

Albus siempre había sido así. Pensaba antes de actuar. James era todo lo contrario. Yo a veces era analítica, a veces impulsiva. Nunca llegaba al extremo.

—No nos iría mal, además, casi no tenemos nada para la cena —bufó James.

—Te recuerdo que pasaremos toda la tarde y noche en la fiesta.

Y así era, siempre se hacía una fiesta en el distrito. No era la gran cosa, pero tener un plato de caldo gratis valía mucho, y más cuando podías bailar y disfrutar sin que te vean como un desquiciado. James me miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sabes que igual no iré. ¿Celebrar la tragedia de otros?... Si quieren quedarse, no los obligo a ir conmigo.

Albus y yo nos miramos, rodando los ojos.

Era deprimente caminar por la Veta y observar la pobreza extrema. Muchos de ellos eran persona que habían luchado, o eran familiares de participantes de la rebelión que desató los Juegos del Hambre. Era doloroso ver a antiguos magos viviendo sin poder sentir ni una pizca de magia, quizás hasta su muerte.

La valla nunca estaba electrificada, y si lo estaba era preocupante. Estaba silenciosa, así que era seguro pasar. Aquella valla dividía el paso al bosque, que era una zona prohibida. Cazar estaba penado, si eras pillado infraganti te convertían en avox, si te descubrían por boca de alguien más te daban latigazos en la plaza.

Cogí mi arco, hecho con simpleza con ramas y troncos. Estaba bien escondido, así que nuestra casa estaba lista de armas.

—Pensé que no vendrían —se mofó James, amarrándose el cordón de sus botas de cacería. Eran las únicas que tenía además de sus zapatos del colegio.

—Siempre venimos contigo —dijo Albus con un tono burlón—. Si nos quedamos sin lengua, al menos lo haremos juntos.

Bufé. Con su "silenciosa" conversación, el conejo que ya tenía mi flecha jurada se había ido saltando. Me volteé a mirarlos, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

—Yo debería cortarles la lengua —gruñí sin bajar el arco—. Si vinimos a aquí es para cazar, no para charlar.

Ambos rieron.

—Venga, Rosie. Baja el arco.

—Sí —apoyó Albus, recogiendo sus sogas para sus trampas—, no seas tan amargada.

Entrecerré mis ojos. Eran un desastre.

—¿Amargada? Hoy es la Cosecha, y hoy dos personas serán condenadas a una muerte segura, y nosotros somos prospectos para eso. Disculpen mi preocupación.

James sonrió. Su sonrisa era algo torpe, algo característico de él. Se acercó a mí toscamente, y de la misma manera yo retrocedí. Me tomó de los hombros y, al llevarme una cabeza y media, se agachó un poco para mirarme a los ojos; avellanas como los de tía Ginny.

—Rose, cálmate. Ya es nuestro sexto año y no nos ha sucedido nada. Apenas es el segundo de Lily y nunca ha pedido teselas.

Albus asintió, tendiéndome mis flechas en una saco de cuero.

—Fred llegó a tener más de sesenta papeletas, y nunca fue cosechado.

Nuestra prima mayor era Victoire, de veinticinco, sin contar a Teddy, de veintiséis. La mayoría habían tenido numerosas papeletas, ya que a pesar de vivir en la Zona Comercial, el alcalde era cruel con los Weasley-Potter. Muchos nos detestaban por creer que es nuestra culpa que vivamos en estas condiciones. ¿Acaso creen que sin rebelión no viviríamos esta situación?

En realidad, no lo sabía.

—Ya, ya. Ya entendí. Déjenme en paz —me removí de su agarre, sonriendo internamente.

Al final de la media mañana ya habíamos cazado tres ardillas, dos golondrinas y recogido un buen bunche de fresas para Lucy, le encantaban, y últimamente había estado muy enferma. No le vendría mal darse un gusto con ellas. La pobre había hervido como una estufa ls noche pasada por la fiebre. En el distrito hay muchos virus de un tiempo para acá.

No tardamos en llegar a una simple casa cerca de la Veta, a la entrada de la zona comercial. Era simple y parecía que la pintura se despedazaría en cualquier momento.

—Espero que a Lucy le gusten —sonrió Albus, rebuscando la bolsa de fresas que estaba en su bolso—. La última vez que la vi parecía un fantasma.

—¿Y cuando fue eso? —inquirí con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Hace dos semanas?

James rió, pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

—Si fuese por tu preocupación ya estaría en el más allá.

Antes de que pudiésemos reirnos de la molestia de Albus, la tía Audrey abrió la puerta temerosa. Ella era hermosa, sin duda. Una bella estructura facial con pómulos pronunciados, labios rosados y piel pálida, libre de imperfecciones. Sus ojos eran como los de Lucy, verdes como el pasto. Y du cabello era rubio ceniza.

—Oh, niños —saludó con más confianza, abriendo la puerta en su totalidad. Nos observaba con una diminuta sonrisa, formando pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas—. No esperaba verlos aquí, ¿Por qué no se han arreglado para la Cosecha?

Me encogí de hombros bruscamente sin desaparecer mi sonrisa.

—No necesitamos arreglarnos. Solo nos vestimos mejor de lo común. Es bueno ser condenado a muerte con una buena apariencia.

Albus me miró mal y James le arrebató la bolsa de fresas. Mi tía las observó con sorpresa, pero sonrió y las tomó.

—¿Podemos ver a Lucy? —preguntó Albus con cierta esperanza.

Audrey hizo una mueca mientras inspeccionaba las fresas.

—No despertó muy bien. Molly está bañándola, para que esté lista para la Cosecha.

Lucy era la menor de nosotros junto con Lily, ambas de doce. Solo se llevaban tres meses de diferencia. Aunque al contrario de Lily, Lucy era más inocente. Menos conocedora de la realidad. Y eso la convertía en un ser que inspiraba a ser protegida.

Ella era idéntica a Molly en físico. Pelirroja, de ojos verdes, cabello lacio y anaranjado y pecosa. Ambas de pómulos pronunciados y hoyuelos, idénticos a los de Audrey y a los que Hugo y yo poseemos. Quizás era la más apegada a nosotros de todos los primos.

Nos despedimos de la tía Audrey, e incluso saludamos a Molly que pasó por un costado de la puerta en busca de una toalla. Molly era tan acida como un limón, todo lo contrario a la dulce y amable Lucy.

Al llegar a la casa, tía Ginny nos miraba con la cara completamente roja. Incluso daba gracia. Sus manos estaban en sus caderas en forma de jarra y sus ojos azules claros se habían oscurecido notablemente.

—¿¡Dónde estaban!? —nos riñó en un grito.

Los tres nos quedamos pretrificados. Daba miedo. Albus carraspeó, poniendo sus manos en sus axilas.

—Estábamos cazando, para relajarnos, y...

Aquello terminó de enfurecer a la fiera.

—¡Cazando! ¡Cazando, me dice! —había comenzado a caminar en circulos, ofuscada—. ¡Y para relajarse! ¿¡Algunos latigazos los habrían relajado!?

Me removí incomoda. Siempre que hacían mención de los castigos de los Agentes de la Paz me sucedía.

—Y encima, decidieron cazar el día que hay más seguridad... —dijo, al parecer más calmada. Error—. ¿¡Qué demonios les sucede!? Por Merlín... ¡Pudieron haberlos descubierto!

—Lo sentimos —musitó James—. Queríamos darle unas fresas a Lucy. Sigue muy enferma.

La mirada de tía Ginny se agudizó, pero luego suspiró.

—Arréglense. La Cosecha comenzará pronto.


End file.
